


One Way Love

by Misstrickster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster





	One Way Love

Francis didn't know how long he had sat on this bench in the cold park on that winter night. He had finally run out of tears to cry. France smiled sadly at his misfortune. As he sat, he couldn't help think back to the start of his heartbreak.

 

Flashback

"Meeting adjourned, now let all go be heroes elsewhere!" A sigh was heard around the room as the countries began to file out of the conference room. England turned to leave with the american in tow when he was stopped by Francis. "Alfred, may I have a moment with monsieur Arthur?" France smiled a charming grin. "Sure Frenchy. Iggy, I'll be waiting outside. Don't keep the hero waiting. Hey Mattie!" Alfred waved down and followed the Canadian. "What is it Francis, and make it quick. Alfred is waiting." England frowned and crossed his arms.

Francis knelt before Arthur, grabbing his hand. "Oh mon cher, I love you more than life itself, and would be honored if you would join me for dinner." France smiled and kissed Arthur's' hand. Arthur frowned in disgust and tore his hand from Francis harshly. "Why the bloody hell would I ever do that. It would be torture to have to spend an entire evening with you." France frowned but quickly recovered "Oh Angleterre, you are just shy. I know you love me and would love to join me."

England recoiled as if he had been slapped and glared at France. "Francis I don't love you." France frowned again but soon regained his smile. "Oh mon cher you don't mean that! We have to much history for you not to love me." He moved to hug the brit but England shoved Francis' away harshly. "I hate you Francis Bonnefoy. I have always hated you. You are just to stupid to get the message but I will never love you." Arthur snapped. Francis's face fell but he went to hug England again. "I am the country of love mon cher. How could you not love me?"

England scoffed. "More like the country of rape. You spew everything about love but you wouldn't know real love if it bite you!" France frowned but made one last attempt to hug Arthur. "Mon cher, I do know real love. I love you and that is real right?" France made an attempt to kiss the Englishman. England frowned and slapped the Frenchman hard. "Get away from me! I love Alfred. You are nothing but a disgusting frog to me."

France fell back in shock "But mon amou…" England glared "For the last time, I am not your love!" The door few open in a flash. In stepped Alfred holding his stomach. "Come on Iggy, the hero is hungry! I was going to go ahead but I wanted to make sure my damsel wasn't hurt by the evil frog." England smiled at the American. "Thank you Alfred, I was just leaving. Let's go get you food." England spun around and left.

End Flashback

 

Francis frowned. He really was the frog that kept stealing the damsel. He smiled sadly. At least his damsel was happy. Moving from the cold bench, the once proud cocky Nation of France, hung his head as he headed home and back to his life of playing the villain to Alfred's hero. 


End file.
